


el hambre

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, esto pasa cuando me dejan escribir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon se ríe en su cara y empieza su constante diatriba de insultos, de provocaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el hambre

**Author's Note:**

> escrito para el reto mensual de retoaleatorio @ lj: (978): I should come with a disclaimer that reads "bad at relationships and defensive when confronted about it" / (978): or maybe "WARNING: picks fights when bored"

 

 

Theon le busca las cosquillas constantemente. No hay nada que lo entretenga más. Puede estar tirado en el sofá, pasando canales con toda la desidia del mundo, o mirando vídeos porno en internet, pero en el momento en el que Jon entra por la puerta, Theon se olvida de lo que sea que estuviese haciendo y le sonríe, canalla.

Lo cierto es que Theon no pinta nada en el piso de Jon, incluso si el cabrón se cree que tiene derechos sobre las propiedades ajenas. Y por "ajenas", Jon se refiere a las suyas.

—Mi casa no es un hostal —le gruñe.

No es que Theon le haga caso. Qué va. Theon se ríe en su cara y empieza su constante diatriba de insultos, de provocaciones. Y Jon, siendo Jon, se pone a la defensiva en un segundo, apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes. Cada vez que sale a beber con Robb y se queja del subnormal de Theon, su hermano pone los ojos en blanco y le dice que son tal para cual, el hambre y las ganas de comer.

Siendo honestos, Jon se queja de Theon con quien sea que ponga la oreja. Se queja de sus malos hábitos, de su sonrisa ladina, de sus palabras. Le hace saber a todo el que pregunte que muchas veces se acaban dando de hostias de madrugada, cuando Theon vuelve borracho de donde quiera que va por las noches y presiona a Jon más de lo que éste puede soportar. En muchas ocasiones, Jon tiene moratones y heridas para probarlo.

—Eres un quejica —le comenta Theon al oído.

Jon lo mira bajo su ceño fruncido.

—Te la estás buscando.

Lo que Jon no le dice a los demás es que cada vez que acaban rodando por el suelo con labios rotos y narices sangrantes, le cuela una mano a Theon en los pantalones y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Tampoco confiesa cómo se besan con los dientes, cómo se desvisten con gruñidos. Nadie se entera de que algunos moratones no son de pegarse, sino de algo completamente diferente. Nadie conoce las historias de los gemidos, de los orgasmos, de los _te gusta, eh_ , ni de los _abre más la boca, eso es_.

—Buen chico —se relame Theon, sobre todo cuando Jon reacciona exactamente como él ha previsto.

Quizá Robb tiene razón y lo suyo son el hambre y las ganas de comer. Jon nunca ha sido bueno a la hora de relacionarse con otros seres humanos, después de todo.

Un día llega a su casa después del trabajo y allí está Theon, jugando a la consola.

—Se te ha acabado el pan, Nieve.

Jon le pega una bofetada y Theon le sonríe con dientes enrojecidos. La banda sonora del videojuego sigue sonando mientras Jon dobla a Theon sobre el brazo del sofá e intenta enseñarle lo imposible con las embestidas de sus caderas. Theon se ríe, lo insulta y lo insta a seguir.

Al final del día Theon no aprende y Jon no se da por vencido.

—Vamos a seguir así toda la vida —se queja a Robb.

Theon está fuera del pub, fumándose un cigarrillo y con un vaso de cerveza en la mano. Jon puede verlo a través del cristal. Puede ver la marca detrás de su cuello, el kraken tatuado en su muñeca izquierda, el brillo de sus ojos claros. Jon lo ve, y Theon le devuelve la mirada.

—Sois tal para cual —repite Robb con hastío.

Jon echa un trago de su cerveza. Theon inclina la cabeza a modo de saludo.

 

 


End file.
